Before The Wedding
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: It's the night before her wedding and Amy makes a pass at the Doctor, a pass that is rebuffed despite his track record. Spoilers: Doctor Who S4 Ep5, Harry Potter books and Batsutousai's fics Hanging by a Thread and Dust in the Sky. Harry/11thD


**Title:** Before The Wedding

**Author:** caz251

**Fandom:** Doctor Who/Harry Potter

**Rating:** Pg-15

**Character/Pairing: **Harry Potter/The 11thDoctor, past Harry/9thDoctor and Harry/10thDoctor, Amy (Amelia) Pond

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, they belong to the BBC and JK Rowling respectively.

**Summary: **It's the night before her wedding and Amy makes a pass at the Doctor, a pass that is rebuffed despite his track record.

**Spoilers:** Doctor Who S5 Ep5, Harry Potter books and Batsutousai's fics Hanging by a Thread and Dust in the Sky.

**Warnings:** Slash, mentions of adultery

**AN:** This is written as a crossover of Doctor Who and Harry Potter, but is inspired by Batsutousai's fics Hanging by a Thread and Dust in the Sky. They are her fics and her crossover world, I'm just playing around a bit, and I asked permission to post this first.

He stared, he wasn't sure what had come over her, but this couldn't be Amy, or even little Amelia as she always would be to him. To him she was that little girl who had been scared by a crack in her wall, but hadn't even batted an eyelash at the idea of a man in ragged clothing sitting at her kitchen table eating fish custard. She had changed a lot over the years, but the changes he was seeing now seemed to have appeared suddenly.

He scrambled over the end of her bed, backing up towards the TARDIS, this was wrong, so wrong. She was getting married in the morning, she shouldn't be trapping him against the TARDIS, this just shouldn't be happening. He couldn't sleep with her, and he definitely wouldn't be sleeping with her. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept with someone the night before there wedding in the past, but that had been Harry; that was different, he was different. He had been a completely different man, a bloke with big ears and a northern accent, and that encounter had been fuelled by alcohol.

That wasn't to say that their other encounters had been drunken fumbles, because they hadn't been, and they both knew it. He loved Harry, just as the other man loved him, and that was why he had slept with him, night before his wedding or not. Amy on the other hand, she didn't love him, she may love the idea of him, but she didn't really know him so it was impossible for her to love him. He supposed he loved her, he loved all of his companions in a way, but he wasn't in love with her. He loved her innocence he supposed, she had still retained some of that childhood innocence that he had first seen in her. She wasn't battle weary, or even really jaded by life as such, she was positively naive, and it was fantastic as the northern bloke would have said.

He pushed her away, pulling his braces up again as he did so, trying to get her to listen to reason, "You're getting married tomorrow." He protested as she continued to try and undress him.

"Yes, tomorrow. We've got plenty of time." She replied, intent on what she was doing.

"Stop Amelia." He stated, hoping that the name from her childhood would give her pause for long enough for him to escape her clutches once more. "I can't do this, I won't betray my lover." He spoke, his mind filling with thoughts of the emerald eyed man.

"Lover?" Amy questioned, "You have a lover? Where is she then?"

He coughed a little, why was it that his companions either thought that he was as straight as an arrow, or in Jack's case straight but may be persuaded. He had never really declared a sexuality to anyone, but they always just seemed to assume he was straight. Hopefully this would be enough to shock her into leaving him alone, "He's at home." Then his mind for some reason insisted that he give her more information, "With the kids."

His words seemed to have done something to her, although what he wasn't sure, she was now sat on her bed staring at him in either shock or contemplation. "Kids." She muttered to herself, "But he said a man." Then she turned to look at him straight on, "Can you get pregnant?"

He choked, of all the things she could have asked, he really hadn't expected that. He shook his head quickly, and was about to explain that they weren't his kids when she spoke again. "They let aliens adopt!"

He stared her for a moment wondering if he should inform her how xenophobic she was being, but decided against it. He quickly explained that they were Harry's kids, not his, and that the other man couldn't just run off with him at the drop of a hat. He couldn't help but think to himself that it took him dropping all of his clothes on one occasion and taking them to a nudist planet; that had been an amazing little break for the two of them, if only they hadn't been confronted by Ginny as soon as they had arrived back. She had never really forgiven him for making Harry late for their wedding, and he was sure she would like him even less if she had known the real reason as to why he was late. At least that was a problem of the past, now that she and Harry were divorced she only really had the right to complain if he made Harry miss his time with kids, something he wouldn't do intentionally.

He came out of his musings as the date on the clock changed, signifying that it was today. Today was the day that little Amelia Pond got married, he turned to see what day it was, he had never really been one to check the date that he landed before he left the TARDIS, it was always more fun to find out along the way. 26 06 2010. June the twenty-sixth, a summer wedding. He might even stay to watch it, it had been a long time since he had been to a wedding, he could swing by and pick Harry up to be his plus one. He was sure that Amy wouldn't want to come with him again so soon after getting married, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he could trust her not to try and jump him once on board.

He paused as he thought on the date, 26 06 2010, he knew that date. He cast his mind back a few hours, the big space time event that had caused everything they had been through today or rather yesterday now, it was today. He should have realised before, it had been that crack in the wall that had brought them together in the first place, it wasn't following them, it was following Amy. She was the event, there was something about today, her wedding day that caused that explosion in time. He'd found that Time can be rewritten though, and he would rewrite it.


End file.
